This is War
by AriellaXavier
Summary: FIRST CLASS: Charles managed to talk Erik out of firing the missiles, but the war is far from over when the government has announced that being Mutant is a crime Charles and Erik have to do all they can to keep the mutant life safe, but thats hard when they want you dead or for ANGSTY but some oarts are light- Muse lost, Update when it returns :'(
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, I don't know if people are still reading X men first class fanfictions...I hope you've watched the movie lately though x Sadly, the ending broke my heart :'( x Their Bromance was adorable! And I might have read a few Slash fics just for fun, anyhow x I have had this idea chewing at my brain for a few days so decided to give it a shot x in my Fics, I post 2 chapters, If I get alot and good reviews I'll continue with the story ;)**_

_**I update every day OR every other day and Am open to ideas on other fics, Just PM or review me x Also, My grammar is a little rusty I think, sorry! Here's whats happened: **_**Charles managed to talk Eric out of sending the missiles to the ships, Unfortunately the government has a new hate for mutants and anyone with the **_**special **_**abilities will be killed without a second thought. Charles has taken everyone to his house/castle and Moira still has her memory x This Fic is gonna get VERY angsty and (hopefully) suspenseful xx PLEASE REVIEW x It doesn't take alot if time :) **

**Thanks and sorry for long Authors note! Xx Enjoy...**

Chapter One

Charles squinted his eyes through the binoculars, hoping to get a better view of the soldiers positions. He stepped forward a little, his shoes on the soft mud ground.

"Careful" Hissed Erik, his hand on Charles's shoulder. Moira and Raven tensed, They where hidden on the border of a forest, peering over a _very _steep bank that had a USA Mutant control base in the middle.

There where at least 80-100 Control bases in the USA alone, They were where mutants where held for questioning or...killing. Erik hated them, it was the Concentration camps all over again.

"I need to see the main entrance, the guards are..tired" Charles stepped back to put his best friend at ease.

"Any mutants in there?" Raven asked, in her blue form. "Three, One like Darwin and another is just a very flexible young lady". Raven rolled her eyes at the grin Charles and Erik shared. "What about the other?" Charles sighed at his foster sister, "Angel Salvadore".

Everyone was strangely silent at the mention of their once friend turned Enemy. "She's scared, they don't know whether to kill her or keep her alive for experiments".

What Charles hated about these camps was the fact they could almost repel all mutant abilities. Plastic guns, fire proof walls that couldn't conduct electricity and more...

"Have you found someone with the blue print in their mind?" Moira asked, they where here so they could find some sort of map of the god forbidden place.

"Ummmm...wait...N-wait...Yes, a Scientist" Charles closed his eyes and took in the information, Storing it away so he could sketch it out when they got home.

"Sure?" Erik clapped his shoulder, "Yes, I'm sure" "Good, Now lets get the hell out-" before Erik could finish the bright lights around the grey building came on and the alarms started blaring.

"Is it us?" Raven gasped. "No...Angel and the Flexible mutant are running, escaping the lab" Charles swallowed.

"Forget them, come on!" Erik dragged Charles by the arm as the small group made their way to Moira's car in the bushes.

Charles attempted to stay in contact with the mind of the young lady, she was his age, 24. '_RunEmilyRun' _She kept telling herself.

Charles closed his eyes as he clambered in Moira's car. '_AngelWasRight, HumansWillNeverAcceptUs' _The girl (Emily) told herself. '_MustKeepRunn- _Charles gasped as her thoughts where cut off after a gunshot.

"Charles?" Moira said as she stared in the mirror at him. "The girl...She was shot" he barely whispered. "No time to worry Charlie-boy, You didn't know the poor girl" Erik frowned at his friend.

Charles just nodded and went over the map in his head, he knew how she felt...for a split second, he had felt all her emotions.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Are you sure he won't be mad Raven?"

"Of course I'm sure, Charles loves this sort if thing..."

Charles groaned at the voices of Sean and Raven, What where they doing?

"Moira! Get ready!" Raven hissed. Charles heard the shuffling of hurried feet before pulling the cover tighter over his Pyjamas, Well, If you called Pyjamas grey bottoms and an old long sleeved top.

"He's going to kill all of you" He heard Erik mutter, amusement evident in his voice. Charles turned on his back and yawned before sitting up.

"**SURPRISE!**" Alex, Sean, Moira, Hank, Raven and Erik shouted at him. Charles screamed, Making Sean and Alex snigger.

A big banner was pinned up his bedroom wall, big blue letters of "_Happy 25th Birthday!" _Painted on it.

Only Raven would have done this. He smiled at his friends, Raven rushed over to successfully tip him off the bed.

"We have cards, cake and a few presents dear brother" she strutted over to heave a groaning Charles's off the floor. She had overwhelming strength, Like when she used it to beat him in the wrestling games when they where younger.

"Ugh! Ow! Stop! Raven you are such a child!" Charles dodged another sharp dig in the ribs as Raven pushed him over to the chair.

Erik smirked knowingly at him. '_If I find out you where in on this and somehow kept it from me, I'll kill you' _He sent the thought to Erik along with a glare. Erik shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"Time for cards!" Raven sang, swishing her blonde hair and grabbing her card. Charles shook his head and smiled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Colonel Ludger Wyatt scowled at the whimpering form below him, It was disgusting to look at. He tossed a coin in the air before catching it.

The girl looked at him from the table she was strapped to, almost naked if it wasn't for the blanket covering her.

"Miss Salvadore, I'm offering you the opportunity to avoid a death sentence...You can stay in confinement until a cure is created" he snarled at her.

"Go to hell, Mutant and Proud You son of a-" Ludger slapped her sharply across the face. "Then let me ask you another question, Where's Charles Xavier?"

Angel spat at him, the acid not even reacting since they forced that vile sticky drink down her throat via tube. It had clawed at her throat, burning it too.

"I don't know, I remember seeing him on the beach but then he disappeared with Erik". Ludger sighed.

He pondered a while before turning towards the lab assistant. "Squeeze every last drop of information out of _it, _after, Just kill it" he told her. "Yes sir" The assistant nodded before grabbing pliers of a tray.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Raven crept down the hall in her blue form, she was only down the hallway from Charles room and when they where kids she used to creep in for a cuddle. Tonight it was one of those nights, she had been creeped out by thunder storms her whole life and now it was heaving up a storm.

She managed to slip in Charles room unnoticed, he was sleeping softly in the bed. The covers entwined with his legs.

"Charles?" She whispered, perching on the corner if his four poster bed. "Charlie?" She used the old Child hood nick name.

"Mmm? Raven?" Moaned Charles. "Yep, It's storming...Can I sleep here?" She yelped as lighting crackled the window.

" 'Course" Charles pulled back the covers. Raven fortunately had her dressing gown on, Charles had grown to like her blue form. "Thankyou" She whispered as she snuggled up to her older brother, "Welcome, I know you don't like the storms" he whispered back. Raven smiled before yawning, "I'm so happy you found me, when I was stealing chocolate from the fridge" "Me too, Life would have been boring without you".

Raven laughed before pulling the covers up and over her shoulders. "Night Charlie" "Night Raven".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Ready Alex?" Charles smiled reassuringly at him. "No" Alex said, he looked at Charles standing next to a life size model. How could he expect him to hit _that_? And with it so close to his mentor...

"You did it last time, You can do it again" Charles put his hands in his pockets. Alex swallowed and stepped back, Charles was only a few inches from the doll.

"I'll hit you" Alex whined, "No, you won't...Come on, Ravens cooking her Sunday roast, We'll miss it".

Alex braced himself, _3, 2...1 _The ring of red energy blasted from his body. It hit the doll in Miliseconds and had it burst into flames. Charles had stumbled back, his sleeve smouldering.

"Sorry!" Alex hurried over, Too his surprise, Charles was laughing.

"Told you" Charles looked smug as he patted down his sleeve. "Yeah, Yeah professer" '_Yeah, yeah indeed' _Charles sent the thought.

"Stay outta my head".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Enter" Ludger commanded, The door opened from where it had been knocked. "Sir, The mutant gave us the information" The Assistant shuffled in and handed him a peice of paper.

"Why thankyou Clare" He snatched the paper.

Locations on latest seen mutants, The most wanted 'Magneto' A name the mutant had adopted. "Last seen...Ha! 4 miles from this base, Driving a Jaguar Mark II" Ludger slammed the papers down.

"Mutants are not solitary anymore Clare, I want you to send Miss Salvadore On a little trip for me..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Charles carefully eyed Erik as he drove the car down the country lane, "Stop staring at me" Erik glanced over. "It's my favourite car" "Yeah, one of many...Spoilt brat" Charles glanced at him but Erik was chuckling.

"You two are like children" Raven smirked. They where in the Jaguar II, latest shopping trip for Hanks experiments. Charles had dragged Everyone along except for Moira and Hank.

"As bad as Beast and Alex" Sean shouted from where his head was hanging from the window.

Erik smiled.

"Whats that in the road?" Raven narrowed her eyes. Erik slowed down, looking at a slumped form, "Charles?" he glanced over. Charles frowned and closed his eyes, Frightened thoughts entered his mind, riddled with pain.

"Angel!" Charles shouted, "Stop the car!" Erik slammed on the brakes. Charles flew from the car, he skidded to a halt by her form, "Angel?" he whispered as the others hurried over.

They had no sympathy, In their eyes she was a traitor and would always be a traitor. Angel moaned, she wore a tatterd version of her leather skirt and top.

"Angel?" "Leave her, she's a traitor and will always be the little bitch she is" Raven snarled. "They...They did something to her" Charles murmured.

Angel's eyes fluttered open, "Charles? Wh- No, Get away!" she sat up, wincing in pain. "We're not here to hurt you" he reassured.

"No, You don't understand...Run, Go!" Angel screamed at them.

"Don't move!" someone shouted, Charles spun around as at least 20 armed guards ran out from the side road.

Charles stood up and pushed Raven down as a tranquilliser dart whizzed past them. Erik snarled, their guns where plastic.

"Sean!" Charles tackled him down as a soundwave ripped from his throat, shattering the guns and knocking out several guards.

Something sharp hit Charles arm, Sean caught him. "Professer?" "Go" Charles said as he plucked the painful dart from his arm. "No, I-" "Go!"

Charles saw Sean manage to grab Alex and dive into the car before blacking out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The first thing Charles recalled was waking up on something cold. He suppressed a moan and tried to turn on his side, something stopped him. His eyes snapped open and he was met with a white ceiling.

_What the hell? _There where no thoughts around, Charles looked around. Oh no...

It was a lab. His arms where strapped down with a leather strap, he still had his shirt, suit top and trousers on which he thanked god for.

He closed his eyes as a drumming headache attacked his brain, he expanded his Psychic feild.

_RealMutantWithRealPowers _Thoughts smashed his skull ruthlessly.

_WhatWasHisName?_

_WonderWhatPowersHeHas_

_Can'tWaitToCutHisHeadOpen_

Charles shot up as much as he could, He was going to get experimented on...'_Erik?' _He forced the thought out.

_Charles? ''Erik? Where are you?'' In a cell, Ravens worried sick about you...Alex and Sean got away._

_"Thank god" Where are you Charles?...Charles?._

Charles didn't want to answer, he knew it would worry his friend. _Strapped to a metal slab...in a lab._

_"WHAT! NO, WHERE? TRY TO GET OUT!" _Charles hissed at the loud tone, "Calm your mind, That hurt" He said aloud too.

The lab door opened. A pretty blonde walked in, dressed like a surgeon but without the mask. "Your awake" She smiled softly.

As soon as the door closed, his Telepathic field vanished...The room was secured with something.

Charles could still read _her _thoughts. _PoorMan He'sCute WhyIsLudgerDoingThis? _She obviously didn't want to do whatever she was planning to.

"Yes I am, I think you should have the common decency to tell me what, In fact, Your going to do to me" Charles said calmly.

"We...Want to see your powers, My boss wants to...open up your...brain" _Great. _Charles didn't say anything for a while.

Clare, the girl, wheeled in a tray of equipment. _Oh Joy. _"I'm hoping I'll be dead before you remove my precious brain?" "Oh...More than probably" Clare said uneasily.

"Thats reassuring...What have you done with my friends?" "Oh, The angry German?" Charles suppressed a snort. "Yes" "And the blonde?" "My sister, yes".

"They're in a cell together, ready for questioning". Charles sighed, at least they where not being harmed at the moment.

"You don't want to do this do you?" He asked Clare. She looked taken aback, "I...I...It's my job but...No, not really" "I understand" "Do you?"

Charles chuckled softly, "Yes, At least your not a soul less monster that's going to enjoy cutting up my brain".

Clare knew he was trying to make her feel less guilty, But the more _Nice _he was being, the more guilty she _felt._

"I'm going to put a mask on you now, I guess it's for sedating" She watched the man shrug. "Go ahead".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Raven snarled viciously at the soldier who came in. If it wasn't for her wrists chained to the wall, she'd have snapped his neck.

"If you hurt my brother I'll kill you" She growled, The soldier stood up straighter. "He's probably dead already" Raven let out a cry of anger, almost turning into her blue form.

Erik was staring intently at the man, smirking as he realised something. Raven watched the man leave, "What are you smiling at?" she snapped.

"His helmet is metal...so is his badge" Erik looked at her. "I'll get us out, then we can get Charles".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Clare watched her boss Michael fuss over the tools, Moaning about disinfectant and what they should really use the budget for is more experimental tools.

She couldn't bring herself to look at Charles, he was obviously unconscious but he had been so kind to her. Now she was going to kill him.

"Clare, Can you give the mutant the injection" Michael carelessly handed her the needle that would slowly freeze every organ in his body.

"O-Of course" She took the needle, tapping it to mix it. She turned Charles's wrist, taking a deep breath she prepared to inject him.

**UPDATE WILL BE TOMORROW (Depending on reviews), PLEASE REVIEW ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you are all enjoying the story...:| Review, or the story is gone xx Never to be updated ;) **

Chapter Two

Clare pushed the thin needle into the blue vein, Charles frowned ever so slightly. Clare sighed, she only managed to push half of the liquid in his vein before stopping out of guilt.

A mask (That looked like a normal oxygen mask) was strapped over Charles mouth and nose. It had made him fall asleep.

"Hurry Up Clare, Has this mutant got into your head?" Michael snarled. Clare cleared her throat, "No, he's just another experiment".

"Good, Can you get the X ray...now". Clare hurried over to the side, flicking switches before using a small gear to make a long X ray drop slowly over Charles. She pressed the button and made sure a good enough picture of Charles and his...insides where on the computer screen.

"Lets get everything ready" Michael smiled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Moira glanced to her side, everyone was twitchy. Ready to rip anyone's head off that dare hurt Charles and take Raven and Erik. "Can we go?" Alex snarled.

"Yes, Beast...Give Banshee the signal. Remember, I'll get Charles and you can get Raven and Erik" Alex and Beast nodded.

Beast whistled low, signalling Banshee to come and pick Moira up.

"Good luck boys" "We don't need it" Banshee swooped low, grabbing onto Moira's out stretched arms and picking her up. _Oh dear god. _Moira hated heights...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Raven sent thought after thought to Charles '_Charlie? Answer me...Charles?' _There had been no response so far, Erik had been trying to get his plastic restraints off.

"Any answer?" He grunted. "No, For god SAKE!" Raven screamed. Erik concentrated hard, It started to make his head hurt a significant amount.

'_Charles' _He sent. Come on, he could be hurt, unconscious or worse...dead.

"It's no use" Raven wailed, "He could be dead for all we know! I swear, If these bastards have hurt him I'll break their necks-" "Shh!" Erik hissed.

Raven frowned, half angry. "What?" "Listen" She angled her head to one side, listening. Someone was attempting to shout, It was cut off with a grunt then an "Oi!" A low snarl that sounded inhuman followed before silence.

Erik braced himself for whatever was behind the door. The door groaned, plastic locks and the other materials clicking and twisting open.

Raven shapeshifted into her blonde self. A familiar blue fur hand opened the door, "Hank!" Raven excalamined. Hank and Alex emerged.

"You okay?" Alex asked as he ran over, using a stolen key to unlock Erik's restraints.

"We're fine, It's Charles I'm worried about...We haven't heard from him" Erik said as he rubbed his writs.

"You three, get to the car or whatever you came in and I'll help Charles" Erik scooted from the door before anyone could protest. He ran along the deserted hallways, Mutants where good at hiding themselves now so hardly any where captured.

'_Charles?' _Nothing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Clare watched Michael frown dumbfounded at the results, Apparently Charles wasn't reacting well to what Clare had injected him with. Instead of harming and freezing his organs, his Immune system was stronger than the average human and now it was fighting off the intruding liquid, while causing him to get sick..._Very _Sick.

"I don't understand, This young man is incredible...Once we've gotten rid of this illness, I have too experiment some more" Michael smiled. Clare scoffed, This _young man _wasn't just a lab rat, he was a _person._

A loud crash from outside startled them, It was followed by an 'Oof!' and a cry of pain. The door burst open.

Moira burst in, her gun pointed at them. Clare and Michael held their hands up. Moira looked at Charles, Clare swallowed as her eyes twisted in fury and white rage.

She clicked her gun.

"Take. The. Mask. Off. Him" She growled, Clare nodded and walked over. Carefully taking the mask away from Charles.

"Hey!" Michael ran at her, he wasn't about to lose a good experiment. Moira spun around, her leg hit his face. She wasted no time in snapping his neck, Clare gasped at the sickening 'Pop' of his neck.

Michaels body hit the floor, eyes dulled out.

"Un-strap him" Moira blew a strand of hair from infront of her eyes. Clare was already voluntarily unstrapping him.

"He's reacting badly to an injection Michael-The man you just _killed _- Gave him, I don't know much but it contains traits of a strong Alkali and traces of Levofloxacin amongst other chemicals...He's Sick" Clare told her.

A ginger haired boy ran in, his eyes wide at Charles. "Thankyou...Night night" Moira hit Clare with the hilt of her gun and watched her slump over.

"Sean, help me-" Before Moira could finish, Erik ran in. "Charles? Charles! What the hell did they do?" Erik ran over to help Moira.

"They gave him an injection...He's not reacting right, Charles? Charles can you hear me?" Moira shook him.

Charles groaned.

_IsHeGonnaDie?_

_OhThankGodHe'sWakingUp_

_ILoveHimILoveHim_

Why so many voices?7 He wanted to sleep, he hurt everywhere...aches and pains, Ugh. He opened his eyes a crack to see Erik and Moira staring down at him.

"Wakey Wakey sleeping beauty" Erik smirked and yanked him into a sitting position. "Ow, Moira?" "I'm here, we need to leave" Moira helped Charles up who wobbled. "I'm okay, Lets...Let's just get out of here" Charles felt like the weight of the world was crushing his already stressed out brain. He'll be losing his hair next.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Raven bit her nails anxiously, What if Charles was hurt really bad? She changed her form _again _into a brunette version of her blonde self, Sometimes she couldn't control it.

'_Raven?' _Raven jumped up. '_Charles?' 'The one and only, Is everyone okay?' 'Their fine, What happened to you?' 'They where going to cut my precious brain up, I feel like the weight of the world is crushing me...and I'm nauseous' 'Oh god'._

"Get the car ready, Charles is okay and their on their way" Raven barked at her small group. They sprang into action, Beast starting up the car.

Raven shifted into her natural blue form, she had keen hearing so darted forward as soon as she heard footsteps on soft ground.

"Charles!" She leapt on him. "Oof!" "I was so worried! What did they do? Your going to be okay right?" Charles winced. All of Ravens worry, anger and sadness seeped in his already tortured mind.

"I...just want to get home" Charles hissed in pain, his head pounding. He climbed in the back car, Sean and Alex began pestering him with the same questions, "I just want to get home!" He snapped.

God, the pain was inevitable. He met Erik's concerned eyes for a moment before leaning back.

**Sorry it was rushed, I just wanted to post it as soon as :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy Ma copains xx Review if you want too, I don't mind :P This will NOT be turning into Slash by the way, I enjoy slash but This story isn't going to be slash x Sorry for it being late, I was catching up on my courses x**

Chapter Three

Charles moaned, Every movement there was a fresh pang of pain. He sipped his tea, the warm liquid felt good on his lips.

Moira was getting her brother here, a trained doctor. Despite his mild protests, the others had chipped in and Raven used Alex and Beast to hol him hostage until he agreed to see him.

"Still Ill Charles?" Charles turned to where the voice was coming from, Erik stood watching him. "Yes" Charles hissed in pain, Erik walked forward. "When I see the scientists again, I'm killing them" Erik glowered.

"They where just following orders Erik" Charles tried, gulping some more tea. "I've been at the mercy of men _just following orders, _I'm never doing it again" Erik shook his head and started making a coffee.

"You Americans with your coffee" Charles shook his head, "You Britain's with your tea" Both friends smirked.

"Your an arse" Charles said. Erik burst out laughing, "What? What's so funny Erik?" Charles glared. "It's _ass, _Not arse, Ass" Erik snorted. Charles started murmuring something and sipped his tea.

Raven walked in, confidently smiling in her new chosen form. Erik and Charles stared, "Why is Marilyn Monroe in our kitchen?" Erik gaped.

"Don't like it then?" Raven pouted, she changed back to her blonde form. "I thought I'd freak out the nation Charles".

She grabbed the biscuit tin and opened the lid, snatching a cookie.

Charles suddenly yelped, he saw dots. Erik and Raven jumped over, Erik clutching his friends arm. "Charles? Charles?" he shook him. "I'm okay!" It was more of a high pitched squeak than a reassurance.

"No your not Charlie, Let us help" Raven brushed back a loose strand of raven hair from Charles's eyes.

The pain subdued, "Its just an allergic reaction...I'll be fine, I'm going to bed" Charles stood up. Erik and Raven watched him like hawks as he closed the door behind him.

"He's not okay" "I know Raven, But he's too much of an idiot to realise it" Erik said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Charles shifted uncomfortably from where Moira's younger brother frowned over him, His stethoscope almost whacking him in the face.

"Charles, It's seems like you've got sone sort of poison in your system, Your enhanced Immune system is fighting it off but You'll need sone prescribed drugs to ease the pain. Drink alot of water and rest okay, Lay back on the mutant training...Let Erik do it".

Sean, Beast and the rest of them looked horrified at the thought. Erik smiled sweetly at them, his eyes showed something else.

"So I'm not dying any time soon?" Charles smiled, "Nope, Contact me if he gets worse though" Moira's brother (Jack) stood up, Moira saw him out.

"I live" Charles grinned, he stood up.

"Where do you think your going?" Raven chirped. _Oh god no..._Charles froze. "Your going to bed Charlie, I'm making sure you don't leave it until me and Erik say it's okay. I'm checking on you every half an hour and you have to eat-" Charles looked at Erik and his small family with wide eyes.

"Help" he mouthed, Sean and Alex sniggered.

Erik saluted him, "Good luck" he mouthed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Ludger snarled. How had he lost on 3 most powerful mutants? His too scientist was dead, Clare was barely talking and the X ray evidence of That Xavier fella was gone.

Someone was paying for this, He'd track down that bitch Moira, the Ex agent...

He'd have the mutants arrested, their powers used for a war and then...poof! They'll be dead.

"Clare!" Ludger shouted, the blonde walked in. "Yes sir?" "I want the files on Moira McTaggert, ASAP" "Of course".

Maybe she had a family member he could track down? He could question them on her whereabouts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Charles cursed as a floor board creaked. _DamnItDammItDamnIt! _He listened for the angry foot steps of Raven to descend.

None came. Charles breathed a sigh of relief and carried on walking down the hallway, "Freedom" He breathed. "What are you doing Charles?" _Oh No. _Charles winced and turned around, Erik stood there shaking his head. A smirk firm on his lips.

"I...wanted to..." _To hell with it, he'd confess. "_I was going to Moira's room" "Liar" "No I'm not!" "I can tell when your lying" Erik walked towards him.

Charles shrugged, "I was going to make a cup of tea...then go to Moira's room" "And what _business _Will you get up to in there?"

Charles gaped, Nosy bugger. "None of your business" "Okay, I'll go tell Raven" "No!" Charles leapt on his best friend, ignoring the wave of Nausea that washed over him.

Erik pushed him off, chuckling. "I'm kidding Charlie boy, Hurry up before the blue maiden herself catches you".

Charles shuddered, He had enough chicken soup and staying in bed to last a millennium. "Thanks Erik, Do me a favour?" "Yeah?" "Don't be _Too _harsh on the Kids" "Yes sir" Erik saluted before walking off, back to the main Living room.

Honestly, This _castle _was so big you could hide in one room and not be found for a day, or more. He watched Charles spin around the corner and disappear. He felt sorry for him, Once Raven was in Sister/Nurse mode, There was no stopping her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Ludger stared down at the pale doctor, The guards had roughed him up a little. "Mr Mactaggert, We believe you have a sister...Moira" He smiled grimly, "Whats it to you?" Luke snarled. "She's been in contact with a mutant, A _group _of mutants...We want them here, at our facility".

Luke shook his head, Moira had always been there for him, He wasn't about to snitch on her. "I haven't seen my sister in just over 7 months-" Ludger slapped him hard around the face.

"Don't lie, If you won't tell us voluntarily...We'll have to do it forcibly, last chance" Ludger watched Luke press his lips tightly together.

"Very well, I would say I'm sorry for this but...I'm not" He turned around a nozel. The echo of Lukes screams rang in Clares ears.


End file.
